


All about that Booty

by tiahwinchester



Category: Funhaus
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has an infatuation with butts. Yours is kind of perfect and holy shit it does things to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All about that Booty

**Author's Note:**

> James is an ass man pass it on  
> See the edited version at: jmoriartylives.co.vu/post/122239076693/all-about-that-booty

Somehow the topic of fetishes had come up over lunch with Adam, Bruce and James.

"Don't laugh!" Adam said defensively as he finished telling the guys about how he liked to look in the persons eyes as he came.

"No, that's fine, Adam." Bruce wheezed.

"Fine. What's yours then James?" Adam eagerly changed the subject.

"Well it's not really a fetish as it's more a preference, but y'know..."

The other two inched closer.

"Butts." he announced, "I really like butts."

The guys both groaned and turned away.

"Everyone likes booty, James." said Bruce.

"Yeah, but not like that. It's not necessarily that I want to stick it in their ass, it's more like..." he sighed, thinking of if he should continue with what he had in mind, "Okay, so you can't say anything," he captured their attention once again and listened closely as he lowered his voice, "sometimes I have these sex dreams of Y/N, and we're like making out and I reach down to pull her pants off and she's wearing these cute, lacy panties. Then she like starts going to town on my dick, like sucking and licking and all that. And then we start doing it from behind. Like her ass is jiggling around while I'm ramming into her and then we both come and she's all like," he raised his voice into a feminine one, "James!" he moaned and then lowered his voice again, "But I ejaculate on her ass. So yeah, it's not necessarily that I want to fuck _in_ the ass, it's just that I want to...feel it I guess?"

Bruce's jaw was hanging open and he was almost drooling where as Adam was shaking his head.

"Y/N doesn't have that good of an ass." he criticized.

"Uhm, excuse me? She has a fucking amazing ass, it's like perfectly squishy." 

"How would you know?"

James shrugged, "I'm the booty whisperer."

* * *

Adam called you from your desk out with Joel and Matt, "Hey, Y/N, we need your help with something. Bring your tools."

You reached under your desk for your toolbox and followed Adam into the main office. Sure Adam and Bruce were good with organizing software but they soon figured out that you were the best for hardware issues so Adam made you Funhaus' resident handyman. 

James turned around from where he was chatting to Bruce at his desk and smiled at you.

You smiled back and listened to Adam.

"It's just Spoole's computer," He said, "It keeps fucking up and we know it's not a virus."

You nodded and walked over to Sean's desk. You knelt down and bent over to get a look at all the chords.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" James muttered under his breath as he watched your ass wiggle in the air. He crossed his legs and shot Adam a spiteful look.

You were oblivious to this as your head was stuck under the table. You stood up and bent over to talk a look at the desktop.

James bit his lip and closed his eyes, ' _Grandma, Grandma, Grandma_ ' he thought.

"James," you said.

James' eyes shot open at your words, "Mmm?" was all he managed as your butt repeatedly moved back and forth as you searched through different parts.

"Could you pass me the screwdriver?"

"Fuck...uh...yes." he quickly grabbed it out of your toolbox and went to hand it to you but you began to turn around so he quickly sat back down and crossed his legs. As an extra precaution he placed an arm across his lap. "Here. He smiled awkwardly, the screwdriver in the hand near his lap.

You raised an eyebrow at how he was sitting, you were pretty sure you'd seen Joel sit like that at some point. None the less, you grabbed the screwdriver from where he was holding it tightly. He has such a strong grip on it that at first you couldn't take it from him, but you grabbed the base where his hands finished and slowly pulled up.

"Shit." James hissed.

Eventually you got it and rolled your eyes, turning back to your work.

Bruce chuckled loud and you looked back over your shoulder to frown, "What?"

"Nothing, go back to your stuff." he rushed.

You shook your head but did so anyway.

'Of course she had to be wearing _the_ tightest jeans known to man today.' James though as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

You squatted back down to check underneath and unknowingly showed a little of your lacy underwear.

James opened his eyes just a little and marveled at the site, "Fucking great." he mumbled as his stomach muscles began to tighten.

You went to stand back up but you bumped your head on the desk, "Ah fuck." you groaned, "James,"

That was it, James was down, he legs came undone as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks.

You went to ask James to get you some ice but instead watched him pace quickly out the room, a grumpy look on his face.

"What was that about?" you question as Adam and Bruce fought vigorously to hold in laughs.

"Nothing." Adam answered as both men went back to their desks.

* * *

Everyone hated LA in the Summer, or at least everyone in Funhaus. It was hot and dry and sweaty at the same time, it sucked. So one day, Bruce decided you all get ice-cream.

"You know It'll just melt as soon as we get it right?" said Joel.

"Well we can't do a water fight and Spoole doesn't want to go to the beach so if you have another suggestion, I'm all ears." Bruce snapped back.

So it was decided, you'd all go and have some delicious Ben & Jerry's

Joel was right though, the ice-cream was melting quick. You had to slowly lick up the cone to retrieve the escaping droplets. You didn't see but James was watching you intently.

With his lip trapped tight between his teeth, he struggled to not pop a boner in public. To take his mind off of it he looked to Bruce and squinted. He just smiled maliciously back.

* * *

James' dreams of you had become more and more consistent and it seemed that everything you did now turned him in. He had resorted to avoiding you at all costs.

But you'd had enough of this and decided that one day as you entered the main office and James made the lame excuse that he needed to pee, you'd pulled him back, pin him against the wall and interrogate him. "Why have you been avoiding me, James Willems?"

James squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered out, "I haven't been! What are you talking about?"

You moved in closer to intimidate him, "C'mon James," you moaned, "don't make me ask Bruce or Adam."

Fuck, James could feel your hot breath on him and shit, you were so close to him, he was trying so hard not to thing about anything dirty that he was literally sweating. But as the blood rushed from his brain to his dick, he couldn't think straight and blurted out, "I think you're really fucking hot."

The words were rushed and a little hard to understand but you caught the gist, "What? you frowned."

"Before, I thought that all my wet dreams about you were just because you're seriously, unbelievably hot but lately I think it might be something more." he said through a long puff of breath.

You stepped back only a little and James opened his eyes, "What're you saying?" you asked cautiously, you knew exactly wheat he meant but you needed him to say it.

"I really like you, Y/N"

"Woah, James, I know y-" you were cut off by James moving in and kissing you. It was a deep kiss that you weren't ready to pull away from any time soon. You didn't noticed but his right hand slowly inched downwards to your ass.

James squished you cheek and pulled away to yell to Bruce, "Told you she has a squishy ass!"

Bruce shook his head and went back into the office as he, Adam, and the others had been watching in anticipation.

You raised an eyebrow at James. 

"You really do though." he said, reaching down and squeezing your other cheek.

You giggled playfully and kissed him on the cheek, his face cheek that is.

"Alright, get back to work!" Joel shouted at you both.

The both of you parted.

"I didn't actually need to pee just by the way." James said with a wink.

You rolled your eyes and went back to your desk.

You guessed you'd be seeing James later tonight.


End file.
